Not Alone
by Lieh
Summary: She's been felt alone again when her only friend left. Richard x Lady Door


Not Alone

 **Disclaimer:** Neverwhere and its characters belong to the awesome Neil Gaiman.

 **A/N:** So I couldn't help myself about Richard and Door while I was reading Neverwhere. Seriously, they're the cutest thing and I wished so much they ended up together…. But well, there wasn't any explicit indicated whatsoever. Then this piece crossed my mind picturing their reencounter after the end of the novel.

* * *

I sighed let my foot stop running at the long tunnel. Gladly the sun entered a bit thought the many tiny holes at the roof, so it prevented me to fall down. I was tired, all my body hurt because of the effort I put to run fast as I could as if I was in a big danger.

The situation is that there wasn't any monster or cutthroat or an evil angel at my back ready to kill me. I was running from feelings, my fears and myself. I was running from the pain… I was running because I lost a friend. I lost my Richard.

Nothing bad happened to him, quite the opposite. He's fine now at the London Above, back to his old life, to his friends, to his girlfriend… Nevertheless, it makes me completely sad even that I know I've been selfish. He was the only person I could trust after the Marquis de Carabas. Now that things were over between the three of us, I'm by myself again. However, I had another wish besides Richard: I wished to find my sister, but I don't have a clue where she is now.

Breathing heavily, I jumped when a voice near me echoed:

"If you keep running this way, it will be impossible to talk properly".

I turned around to see a smiley face staring at me as if I was a funny little hamster in a cage. His clothes were perfectly clean and in place; his combed hair was in soft lines to the left. I've never seen him smiling in such a relaxed and carefree before. Something inside my chest went down and I couldn't help not smile back to him. Without care, I approached and hugged him tight, feeling that hole on my chest that was there since the day he left filled with his sweet scent and strong arms. He hugged me back, kissing my locks.

"Good see you again". He murmured.

"I thought you'd never come back…" I said to his shirt, burying my face to his chest.

"Guess I changed my mind…"

He cupped my face with his hands gazing at me. He had something crossing his mind, but for whatever reason he didn't voice it.

"Are you all right then?"

"I've been fine, thanks and you? How has been London Above?"

"Good, good… Nothing new. I thought maybe it'd be great seeing my old friends from London Below and stay for a while". He winked, putting a lock at the back of my ear. I shivered though not because I was could.

"So… Are you staying then? I thought that come back to your old life was what you wanted".

I lifted my head from his chest frowning. He looked at his shoes.

"Well hum… I've missed this place, believe it or not".

I raised an eyebrow. "Really? Richard Mayhew miss London Below? That's big news I would say".

I knew I was just teasing him because I had a guess why he left his London, but I didn't want to think about it because it made my heart beats too fast. I didn't have time to think about possibilities, even though sometimes I had this kind of thought a lot in the past months.

Richard looked back at me in a strange way. His hands didn't leave my face and I felt his thumb caressing my chin. When I blinked again, his lips were on mine moving sweetly and gentle. It didn't take longer to me to kiss him back and I threw my arms around his shoulder tighter than ever as if my life depended on it.

I moaned when I felt him his hands on my waist that he pushed it to his body. In some point, I completely lost any kind of control of myself let him guide me without anything to stop the snog. However, he stopped abruptly with his breath making tickle in my face and he joined our foreheads together. I grinned sounding like a teenager silly girl.

"Can I think you left your world just to kiss me? If so, you're the biggest idiot I've ever met".

"Maybe". He smiled. "But actually I thought if I could help you with your sister and all".

Some tears filled my eyes and I held it strongly. I smiled back to him without any tease on it, neither my voice.

"Thank you so much". I kissed the tip of his nose quickly, putting my head again on his chest murmuring. "It's nice not being alone again".

"No problem. I know how you feel". He kissed my locks again holding me.

I relief feeling crossed my entire body like a medicine after a long time of pain. I knew he also felt the same. We didn't need to voice any kind of deep feeling because we could feel it coming from each other.

With a last quick kiss, I hold his hand and we crossed the half-dark tunnel for sure without fear.


End file.
